Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 5-55509 discloses compounds, such as 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5,6-dihydro-[1]benzothiepino[5,4-c]pyridazin-3(2H)-one 7-oxide, which have high affinity for a benzodiazepine receptor, which are highly safe, and which are useful as selective antianxiety drugs. These compounds are taught to be applicable for the prophylaxis, alleviation and treatment of autonomic imbalance, neurotic emesis, neurotic dermatitis, neurotic angina pectoris, neurotic respiratory distress and the like, as well as psychosomatic diseases and anxiety neurosis, such as anxiety and tension, which are induced by various diseases; useful as neutralizers of overdose and intoxication of existing antianxiety drugs such as diazepam; and useful as promoters of biophylaxis due to the pharmacological activity of the compounds, such as phylaxis and promotion of phagocytic activity of leukocyte and macrophage.
Incidentally, irritable bowel syndrome has been drawing attention as a disease presenting intestinal symptoms, such as altered bowel habits, abdominal pain, abdominal distension, abdominal dysphoria, borborygmus and the like, due to motility disorder and abnormal secretion of the colon, which are caused by dystonia of autonomic nervous system. These symptoms can be improved by normalizing the time of passage through the large intestine, and a medicament having a prokinetic activity has been used in clinical situations.